Sometime Around Midnight
by Riley S
Summary: Take me back… Neither one of them are sure whose eyes are screaming those three words. S


Disclaimer: I am a poor college student and do not own CCS or the song Sometime around midnight that is by The Airborne Toxic Event, and is amazing.

**Sometime Around Midnight**

By Riley S

_**And it starts...  
sometime around midnight**_

"_Sakura…I'm sorry. I just can't anymore…"_

_**or at least that's when  
you lose yourself  
for a minute or two**_

Syaoran looked down at the drink in his hands. The ice was starting to melt and turn the dark brown liquid into a light brown drink , diluting the flavor for him. It was strong, but that's how he liked his drinks. After gulping the last bit of its contents he looked up at the bartender.

"Another."

The barkeep gives him a knowing-sad smile and turns to make Syaoran's rum and coke.

"Syaoran that is your second already, don't you think you should slow down?" A friendly voice next to him says. Syaoran looks up to his cousin with a somber look.

"No." He says as he turns back to the bar, where the tender had just finished making his drink.

"Look I know you are upset, but you can't drink your troubles away…" His cousin says again, his blue eyes showing worry.

"I'm not, I'm going out. I'm single again…this is what I wanted wasn't it?" He says looking down at his drink again.

"I don't know…was it?"

_**As you stand...  
under the barlights  
and the band plays some song  
about forgetting yourself for a while**_

"I just…I wanted to be free, and let her be free. It was a mistake wasn't it?" The amber eyes man said looking up at his cousin. "I was happy…why did I mess with that?"

"You thought you were holding her back. It wasn't about you being free…" His cousin said setting a hand on his shoulder. In the background they could hear the shuffling of the band getting ready on stage, causing both of the men to look over.

It was a place they never come too, Syaoran had heard about it through a coworker and decided it was a good place to drink his troubles away. The main area was fairly space, and the bar not to crowded just yet. There was music blaring in the background and a few people dancing in the corners.

_**and the piano's this melancholy sound check  
to her smile**_

As Syaoran surveys the room he notices the one person he wanted to see and didn't want to see at the same time walk into the room. She was smiling at something a friend of hers had said. It was a happy smile, but Syaoran could tell, even from his seat at the bar that it wasn't her usual happy smile, she was faking it.

Even from his distance he could see her bright green eyes sparkling. One of her friends leans over to tell her something in her ear, than hands her a drink, which she gladly accepts.

Syaoran grips his glass a little tighter and quickly downs his almost full drink. His eyes still fixed on the woman with the green eyes and the white dress that seems to fit her just right. As she moves to walk over to someone else she knows the dress sways almost in tune with the music playing, as if taunting Syaoran.

He knows she has not seen him yet, but he can't help himself and can't pull his eyes away from her. As she disappears for a moment behind a group of friends he turns to order another drink from the bartender who nods in his direction.

_**And that white dress she's wearing  
you haven't seen her  
for a while**_

It has been almost two weeks since Syaoran had broken it off with Sakura, and he couldn't be feeling worse. It was almost as if she is here taunting him, showing him that she doesn't need him, even though he broke her heart. In a moment she looks over and catches his eyes. Her green ones seemed startled for a moment, reassuring him that she did not come here to prove anything to him, in fact she had no idea he was here. Slowly Sakura swallows the ball that seems to be caught in her throat and turns back to her friends with a strained smile. She takes a small sip of her almost clear drink and continues talking to her friends.

Her friend with the long dark hair, the one that is dating your cousin and refusing to talk to her grabs her hand and takes her a couple steps away from their friends. She starts to dance with her, as if knowing that she needed to think about anything else, Tomoyo could always read Sakura like a book, but so could Syaoran.

The two girls twirl around each other, for a bit and he can see her smile light up on her face, she always loved dancing. For a moment she stops and looks at Syaoran before going back to dancing with her friend, as another friend joins them.

_**But you know...  
that she's watching  
She's laughing, she's turning  
she's holding her tonic like a crux**_

Syaoran turns back to his friend and tries to ignore the beautiful girl that keeps steeling glances at him. From the corner of his eyes he can see her start to fuss with her hair and turn and laugh at something her friend says. He realizes that she is now doing this on purpose. She is toying with him, as she fixes her dress a little, before spinning around Tomoyo.

Syaoran turns to the blonde that is seated next to him at the bar. She has been trying to get his attention all night, and he has knowingly ignored her. He flashes his trade mark grin at her, as she blushes slightly. Quickly he shifts his eyes over to the auburn haired girl and notices that she is gripping her drink a little harder as she watches him, a small frown is formed on her full pink lips.

Syaoran starts to make quick small talk with the giddy blonde next to him. All the while he is stealing glances at the emerald eyed beauty in the back of the bar.

He notices that she is playing with her hair, running her slim fingers threw it and fixing her lipstick, something that use to drive him mad. Repressing a growl and the need to go over there and just kiss the lipstick of her pretty little mouth he turns back to the blonde who is talking about something he really isn't listening to.

_**The room suddenly spinning  
she walks up and asks how you are**_

Syaoran quickly gulps down the last of his drink, and he notices Sakura start to walk over to him. He quickly gets up from his seat ignoring the protests of the blonde next to him and walks over to meet Sakura in the middle of the bar.

"Syaoran" she pauses for a moment "how are you?" She says, as she plays with the straw that is in her drink.

"Sakura…I'm…I…good…" He finally manages to get out. All Syaoran can think about is how soft her hair looks, and how he would give anything to run his fingers through it one more time. He can smell her perfume, it's the one he bought her for Christmas last year, it always drove him crazy.

_**so you can smell her perfume  
you can see her lying naked in your arms**_

Syaoran remembers that Christmas too well. It was the first time she went out to Hong Kong with him, and his mother insisted that Sakura stayed with him, in his room. And his sisters gossiped about how they were going to be Aunts.

His mother had loved Sakura, she was constantly on him about when he was going to propose.

He remembered that night, in his room, and how she had set up the candles in his room, and wore that perfume he had gotten for her, and her pink nighty she bought just for this occasion….

_I miss you…_He catches himself before he says it out loud.

Her eyes seem to cloud over for a moment, maybe remembering the same Christmas he is. She glances at the blonde behind him who is pouting at the two of them.

"I should…" She says looking around suddenly overwhelmed with her emotions.

_**And so there's a change...  
in your emotions  
and all of these memories come rushing  
like feral waves to your mind  
**_

"Sakura…" He says her name with a certain gentleness that makes her look up at him.

_Take me back…_

Neither one of them are sure whose eyes are screaming those three words.

She turns to try to get away from the overwhelming feel that is surrounding her, but she notices her hand being tugged as her heart skips a beat. Both seem to realize how well their hands fit together as they stare at them for a moment.

_**of the curl of your bodies  
like two perfect circles entwined**_

_**  
**_Neither one moves for a moment, both looking at their hands before a small hiccup escapes Sakura.

"I need to…" She says reluctantly pulling her hand away, and he notices the shine in her green eyes.

She turns around quickly and walks back over to her friends, while putting on a brave-fake smile for them. Her best friend quickly engulfs her into a hug and says something into her ear, that Sakura nods her head to.

_**and you feel hopeless, and homeless  
and lost in the haze  
of the wine**_

Syaoran stares at her retreating back, he can feel his heart pounding in his chest.

_I'm sorry…_

He goes back to his stool, the blonde that was next to him had left at some point in his conversation with Sakura. Eriol has his back to Syaoran as he talks to the bartender for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Eriol asks as he looks at his cousin who had just ordered another drink, his face has a stone expression on it.

"Did you tell her?" Syaoran suddenly asks.

"I'm sorry….what?" Eriol says confused.

"Tomoyo…did you tell Tomoyo we would be here?" Syaoran says seriously.

"No…I didn't know till we got here. I wouldn't do that."

"I know…I just…" Syaoran pauses as the bartender gives him another drink, his fifth to be exact. Syaoran can feel the effect of the alcohol taking its effect on him "fucked everything up."

_**And she leaves...  
with someone you don't know**_

Syaoran grabs his new drink and turns around to look back at where Sakura was, only to realize she isn't there anymore. He suddenly notices her heading toward the door, she is talking to someone he doesn't know. The other man is tall, and good looking, he is holding Sakura jacket in his arms as he talks to her. Sakura smiles nicely to him before looking over at Syaoran. Her eyes seem to bore into him as she turns to leave.

_**but she makes sure you saw her  
she looks right at you and bolts  
**_

Eriol takes a worried look to Syaoran as he stares at the spot that Sakura was just at. He can tell that by now his cousin is starting to feel a little drunk. Syaoran is still holding his full drink he just got from the bartender.

"Syaoran…" He says trying to catch his attention.

"Yeah?" He says still not looking over to him.

"Maybe we should head back. You have had a lot to drink so far."

"I'm fine." He says, and as if to make a point he takes a long gulp from his drink.

"Syaoran…." He says again, worry is present in his voice "I really think…"

"Okay." Syaoran says as he gulps the last bit of his drink down and smiles at the bartender. As he stands up he realizes his balance is a little off. Slowly he tries to adjust his shirt how he thinks it should fit. Eriol stands next to him and watching him carefully as Syaoran starts to head for the exit door. Suddenly his cousin stops as he sees Sakura get into a car that is parked at the curb out front of the bar. His eyes narrow as he sees the man open the door for her and help her carefully inside.

_I use to open doors for her…_

She looks almost sad as she smiles politely to the man Syaoran now hates. The man he is will find and tell to leave his Sakura alone…only he realizes she is no longer his…

_**As she walks out the door  
your blood boiling  
your stomach in ropes**_

Syaoran just continues to stand there as he watches the car leave. He follows it out the windows and down the street till it turns out of view. Taking away the only thing he has ever loved.

He can feel Eriol put a comforting hand on his shoulder only to have him shrug it off and continue his walk out the door. He is no longer as drunk as he was when he stood up. Watching Sakura leave has sobered him up a little and he walks a little straighter as he turns to leave, his cousin watching in closely as the head out to his parked car.

"Syaoran…" Eriol says as he catches up to him at the car. Syaoran is standing next to the passenger side with a lost look on his face.

_**and when your friends say what is it  
you look like you've seen a ghost**_

"I'm going to walk home." Syaoran says in a determined voice, ignoring the looks his cousin is giving him.

"I'll be fine." He says as he turns to leave down the street before Eriol can even voice a protest.

"Maybe it will sober him up, clear his head." Eriol says to himself as he watches his cousin walk in the direction of his flat, which was only five blocks away.

_**And you walk...**_

Syaoran pulls his jacket a little closer to his body, he has always hated the cold. He stuffs his hands into his jacket that Sakura had given to him last Christmas. In the upper breast she had his clan symbol sewn into it. He smiles fondly at it as he continues to walk. His body is on autopilot and he doesn't even realize it until he at her street. He looks up at the street name, remembering how many times he has been here.

And how many times he will no longer be here.

_**under the streetlights  
and you're too drunk to notice  
that everyone is staring at you  
**_

He knows its late, and he can feel other peoples disapproving looks as he passes by grocery stores and the late night Chinese restaurant him and Sakura use to go to once a week.

He is sure they know, the little old lady that owns the place, when they stopped coming in. She lives just a drive way down and he can see the place she has to pull in to park her car.

He knows his face is slowly becoming numb, along with his hands as he walks along the streets in the freezing cold weather. Its close to snow, he can feel it in the air. Sakura always loves the snow…

_**and you don't care what you look like  
the world is falling  
around you**_

He glances up at her window, and can see that the light is on. He isn't stalking her, he just had to make sure she got home safely. At least that's what he tells himself. He can see slight movement at by her window. She is probably getting ready to get to bed for the night. He knows she has work in the morning as does he.

Work. He has barley been able to work since he broke up with her. His mother has gotten on him more than once to focus since he was going to become clan leader.

He looks down at the gate that is keeping him away from his Sakura, he still knows the code…

_**You just have to see her**_

He punches in the five digit code and waits for the familiar buzzing sound signaling him that he can open the door.

In the mirror placed in the hallway he can see his red nose and cheeks. His eyes are dark and scream of un slept nights. His hair is flying every which way from walking the ten blocks to her apartment.

He turns away from the mirror and starts to head up the stairs.

_**You just have to see her**_

As he reaches the floor her apartment is on, h has a brief thought over if what he is doing is right. Before pushing it to he back of his mind and heading down the hallway to her lone apartment.

He can hear movement inside the apartment, and lights flicking off in the kitchen which is located right to the right of the door.

His hand brings it self up to knock without him even realizing it until he can hear the door knob moving.

_**You just have to see her**_

She is still in the dress she was wearing earlier, but without any makeup up, her hair is tied back into a messy bun. She looks more beautiful than he has ever seen her. She looks confused before speaking.

"Syaoran." She says, her voice is soft, and full of confusion and longing as she breathes his name.

_**You just have to see her**_

"Sakura." He says back, "You look amazing." His mouth seems to be working without the help of his brain.

She blushes slightly, a hand going up to her messy bun. "What are you doing here?" She says. She still hasn't let him in, and is standing with the door halfway closed.

"I miss you." He says, his brain still not coordinating words with his mouth.

"Syaoran…"She says, this time her voice is full of misunderstanding and hurt.

_**You just have to see her**_

"You chose this."

"I know." He breathes out, running a hand through his messy hair, it feels as if he hasn't washed it in days.

"Then?..." She says not sure what he is trying to say.

"Mother is making me move back… I couldn't…You cant…I just…" He mumbles trying to find the right words to fit together. "It wouldn't be fair." He finally says.

He is looking at his dirty shoes so he cannot see the sad look Sakura is giving him, finally understanding what he is saying. Understanding why he broke her heart, and left her, unable to eat or sleep for the past two weeks.

"You never asked…" She says gently.

"I couldn't, I know what you would say, and I can't ask you to give up anything for me. You have a life here… " He says leaning against her door frame, his head still looking at the ground.

"Syaoran…" She says her voice is still gentle, causing him to look up at her.

As he does he can see what a fool he has been, for acting the way he had, and doing what he did. He can see the love and longing in her emerald green eyes.

"Syaoran…" She says again, when he doesn't respond. "My life is with you." She says with a small sad smile. Before she has time to say anything else, or even register it she is pressed up against her open door, with Syaorans' body on top of her hers. His mouth is pressed against hers in a heated kiss, the kind he has been missing for the last two weeks. He relishes the feeling of her lips on his as he remembers what is was he loved about her. He moves his hands to her waist as hers engulf around his neck pulling him closer to her.

When he pulls away they are both out of breath, he moves so his nose is touching hers and she closes her eyes at the closeness of him.

"If your in China, I'm in China." She says before he presses his mouth against hers, this time in a needy kiss as he pulls her in the apartment and closes kicks the door closed.

_**and you know that she'll break you  
in two**_

***taa daaa!!!* **

**I have been working on this for…gosh who knows how long. But my computer is back! (Slightly slower and makes more noises) but I have it, so I really wanted to finish it for you all.**

**I do hope you enjoyed.**

**Please remember to review!!**

**Riley S**

**p.s. please forgive my spelling and whatnot, I did not recheck this story since I was so anxious to get it up…and I'm freezing cold and want to get under my warm blankets. Thanks!**

"_Sakura and Syaoran are just two star cross lovers who's lives are intertwined by the Clow cards, to become the greatest romance of all time…"_


End file.
